iPod Shuffle Challenge
by x Cena'z Chick x
Summary: Read inside for the tales of Ted DiBiase Jr.


YOU KNOW THE RULES!!!

YOU OPEN YOU NOW ACCEPTED THE CHALLENGE!!

Since John Cena was already done, I used Ted DiBiase Jr.

**Shattered Glass- Britney Spears  
**  
She paced back and forth in the house, holding on to the item of clothing she discovered while cleaning her and her boyfriend's room. Usually she kept track of small things, but she never misplaces underwear, especially in the color that she never owned, yellow. She was furious; she was going to kill him. The keys went into the lock and she stood upright.

This was the moment.

He looked up at her and smiled, but it faded once she held up the infamous pair of underwear that didn't belong to his girlfriend.

"How can I be so damn stupid?!?!" Leigh Raynes yelled through bloodshot eyes that resulted from crying. She ran her hands through her light brown hair and scoffed. "I don't know how I can be so stupid to not see through your... your bullshit!"

"You have lost your mind Leigh" her boyfriend yelled as he dropped his travel gym bag on the floor of their home.

She fell for her boyfriend, Ted DiBiase Jr's lies once again.

"Oh please Leigh, I don't know what your problem is" Ted yelled from the side of the huge living room of the home he shared with his live-in girlfriend, Leigh. "You think that she meant something to me. Baby-"

"You're the most important thing in my life and I never mean to hurt you. I can't help it if I'm always the object of crazed fans. Yada, yada, ya... you definitely need a new speech Ted." Leigh screamed while throwing a bag out of the door. "I'm so sick of falling for the same useless shit that comes from your mouth Ted."

"Leigh, seriously I'm sorry okay-" Ted started before Leigh laughed and turned to Ted

"Was she worth it?" Leigh asked "Tell me was she everything that you were looking for?"

"Never Leigh...she was a mistake" Ted replied. Leigh shook her head and pulled Ted to her. His hands roamed her body and she inhaled. Stretching and biting her lip, she shoved Ted. Ted grunted and stumbled backwards over the bags Leigh threw out the door.

"I hope you know that, you can't come back..." Leigh replied as Ted managed to look up from the ground. "My face is going to haunt you all the time. I promise that you're going to want me back, when your world starts to fall apart like shattered glass..." Leigh finished before slamming the door.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**That's When ****I'll Be Gone****- 2Gether  
**  
"Leigh how long have we known each other?" Ted asked while playing with the fries in his plate. He and his longtime friend and never ending crush Leigh, were sitting at the table near catering. Leigh smiled.

"We've known each other since roughly kindergarten. You asked me to play house with you" Leigh responded before popping a grape into her mouth. "You're job was you were a wrestler and I was your manager"

Ted laughed "Yeah, those were the days"

"Why ask me that question Ted?" Leigh asked. Ted sighed.

"Do you remember what you said to me two drunken nights ago?" Ted asked Leigh. Leigh looked down at her shoes and huffed in defeat.

Leigh always had the extra key card to whatever room Ted stayed in for the night. It was a deal between the two. It was a night Ted decided to turn in early, due to the shortage of interesting things on TV now that 'Family Guy' was over.

His eyes began to close and his mind began to drift into a sleep when his Blackberry began to vibrate and ring mercilessly. Grunting and mumbling numerous death threats, he looked at the caller ID.

"Leigh, what's going on?" Ted asked groggily into the phone. It was when he heard the voices of Maria, John, Randy and Barbie that made him realize she was wasted beyond her mind and comprehension.

"Ted?" Leigh giggled. "Good you're not asleepy-sleep yet"

"No but I was almost there" Ted sarcastically stated, knowing she was too drunk off her ass to realize it. "What happened Lei-"

"Ted, I love you. I always have" Leigh replied mid-hiccup. "When the sun don't shine, and the moon won't glow. When the rain don't fall, when the wind don't blow. When the earth don't spin and its standing still.... that's when I'll be gone"

"Did you have to bring that up Ted?" Leigh asked looking at Ted. Ted smiled and held on to Leigh's hand, lacing his fingers with hers before speaking.

"When the stars disappear, that's when I won't be near you. I knew the day I saw you, I'd always be there you" Ted started before slowly leaning over the table "Make no mistake Leigh, love is here"

"Ted-" Leigh started before Ted placed his finger over her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. When there's not one beat in one of our hearts, that's when I'll THINK of not loving you... and then... that's when I'll be gone..." Ted stated before kissing Leigh.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Eye Candy- Menudo**

Ted watched the woman as she walked into the party. Who was she? Who did she belong to? Whose friend was she? All these questions ran through Ted's mind as his eyes mentally captured the curves of her body. Her black jeans hugged her thighs and waist. The green corset top and black button up shirt accented her face, which was young and nonetheless beautiful.

Her light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her smile was simply beautiful and bright. Her smile was contagious as well as tantalizing and mesmorizing. Ted was lost when it came to words for her. What could he say that probably haven't heard before beyond his name and boring meaningless facts about himself? What could he do to impress her than try harder than he ever fought in the ring, to not blush at her radiant beauty?

This woman was the epitome of his ring persona. This woman was simply PRICELESS.....

It was then the pep talk and questions had to stop. Her eyes looked into his, minorly knocking the wind from his stomach and lungs. Her face loosened as she slowly walked over to the Priceless Legacy wrestler.

Does she know who I am? Is she impressed or disgusted by the character I play on television? Ted silently exhaled as the figure of the woman stood in front of him.

"You're... Ted DiBiase Jr, right?" the angelic voice beckoned. Ted was taken aback, she did know who he was. Ted smirked and nodded his head yes, in fear of making an ass of himself by speaking and not sounding like himself. "I've followed you in the ring, I must say your skills are quite impressive"

"Years of training and coming from a legendary bloodline like my father would definitely sharpen my skills" Ted replied, hoping he didn't sound cocky. Based on the smile spreading on the woman's face, he definitely wasn't cocky. "Its evident you know me, but you are...?"

"Leigh. Leigh Raynes" the woman responded. "Its nice to meet you" she said extending her hand to Ted's hand. Ted held her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"The pleasure is all mine Leigh" Ted stated. "I've never met a girl of your beauty who watches wrestling" Leigh smiled and laughed at Ted's comment. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nope not at all. Most people say that when they see or meet me. But I have to get going, I promised I'd meet up with Maria" Leigh replied. "See you around Theodore..."

Leigh walked away leaving him speechless. He never met anyone that did anything that she did and it made him want to break any and every rule when it came to her. With every word and move she made killed him and he loved it...

He felt himself falling for a serious piece of eye candy...

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
**  
Gone-*NSYNC**

Ted walked around the home he had been living in alone for the past six months. The house seemed quieter since she wasn't around; a little too quiet for his personal liking if you asked him.

There was no sound of pans and spoons colliding in the kitchen. A sound that would make him come downstairs and see his girlfriend, Leigh cooking. She would smile at him and threaten that he better not laugh at her, which in return the priceless wrestler would giggle and say she shouldn't have said anything or he wouldn't giggle. The two would laugh over eggs and bacon while constantly tell her he loved her, which she always said she loved him back.

There was no yelling from the bedroom from them arguing. It would be over something so small and dismal like money or dishes. Ted and Leigh would scream and shout until someone would say something completely hilarious that would end the argument. Ted and Leigh would hold hands and hug, apologizing to each other for yelling. Ted would tease her for some comment, which would lead to him picking her up and wrestling her on the bed. Leigh would laugh and then kiss him passionately. Ted would break the kiss and say he submits, making Leigh giggle.

There was no sounds from the living room of the television and the duo laughing and yelling at the television for whatever competitive sport or game show was on. Leigh would place her legs over Ted's and he'd massage her calf while laughing. Leigh would smile and look at Ted while he stared aimlessly at the television. She'd chuckle to herself and pay attention to the television herself. Seconds later one of the two would be happy their team won, or be mad that someone made a stupid choice in the game show.

Theodore sat on his bed, holding the note that was left behind when he came home to an empty house that one day six months ago.

_Teddy,_

_I'll always love you, and you know that. We've had our fair share of bad times, but they were always outnumbered by the good we've had. There will never be anyone else like you in my life._

_Which makes this so much harder to write..._

_In every memory that I've ever had of us, there was always something to cut it short. You had to leave for another city and another show. I understand its part of your job, but when you're gone almost 300 days out of a year, your body becomes a memory. I forget your touch and scent and I cry because if I want to remember everything about you, I have to turn on the television instead of the days when I could just turn and you'd be right there next to me._

_I'm sorry Ted but I was slowly driving myself insane wishing I could touch your face, only to know that the truth was you were gone. Now so am I..._

_I'm sorry....  
Leigh  
_  
Ted folded the letter and put it back next to the picture of him and Leigh. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. He didn't know who he'll be now that they were apart. He wondered if he he was still in her heart but he knew that he wouldn't have the answer to that

Because simply put, Leigh was gone...

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Love Vs. Money-The Dream**

Theodore DiBiase Jr., or Ted as he was better known as, looked at the woman sitting across the room. She looked like his longtime girlfriend, Leigh Raynes, but it couldn't have been. Her light brown hair was the same as hers as well as her big doe brown eyes. The smile and bright white teeth belonged to Leigh, but the actions couldn't have been her.

She didn't even notice that he was standing across the hall, watching her flirt and sit on the lap of his friend and partner in Legacy, Randy Orton.

Who was this woman? This wasn't Leigh he thought. Slowly he chuckled in disgust and amusement as he slowly realized she hadn't been the same woman since he started working for WWE.

Ted and Leigh always had a rough patch when it came to money. Ted didn't want the fact that he was the son of a Legend to fill his pockets and he made it clear to Leigh. He didn't want to be the rich son, he wanted to be just Theodore. To his knowledge that's what made Leigh love him.

And then he signed that contract with World Wrestling Entertainment....

The cars, the phones, the jewelery, the houses and clothes began to pour in. Anything Leigh wanted he gave her. Ted loved her and he felt after all they had been through, he'd at least do that much for her, being that he loved her and deserved anything the world could offer. He bought Leigh everything from diamond tennis bracelets to every Louis Vuitton bag. Whatever Leigh wanted, Ted would give her.

Then she changed. She began asking for more and more, like it was a drug. Ted being in love with Leigh gave her what he wanted; metaphorically he broke his neck to make sure she had what she desired. No matter the price tag he got it or it went into her hand in cash.

Ted stood in his place that he had been for the past few minutes, holding a black velvet box. Ted had been shopping for months for the perfect engagement ring for what he thought was the perfect girl. Randy looked up and saw Ted standing there, quickly standing and lifting Leigh with him. Leigh turned and saw Ted standing there. Her face went from shocked that he was there, wondering how long he had been there and how much he had seen, to a mask of happiness.

"Ted, I was looking for you" Leigh said in a cheery and nervous voice.

"And I wasn't in Ted's lap?" Ted asked never wiping that sinister smirk off his face. Ted shifted his weight from one leg to the other while chuckling "Seriously Leigh.... I saw you here for more than 10 minutes"

"Randy and I were just talking babe-" Leigh started before Ted cut her off.

"I am not your babe anymore Leigh. Last time I checked I looked nothing like Benjamin Franklin, the only man you seem to love as of late" Ted yelled. "I loved you sincerely since the day I asked you to move in with me. You cared for me regardless of money or my choice of not living off of my father's money. Apparently after I decided to sign my contract with WWE and all this money came in, you changed."

"Theodore that is not the case" Leigh replied obviously angry. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed "I do love you, whole heartedly-"

"Yeah right Leigh" Ted replied "If you do, then what is today?" Ted asked Leigh. Her face turned confused as she began to try and think of what the day was. Ted scoffed and shook his head in disappointment. "Today made 3 years since we got together Leigh! How could you forget that if you 'love' me?"

"'Made?' We're still together Teddy..." Leigh said trying to hug him, but he broke her arms embrace and stepped backwards.

"No we aren't. Today I was going to give you this ring and ask you to marry me..." Ted replied. Leigh's face showed joy, but Ted laughed. "After watching you with Randy and how you've been these past few months, I've come to this decision. I've noticed how he took the any and everything out of my world. He took my heart from me and he took my soul-"

"Who is he Ted?" Leigh asked

Ted smirked "Money. I should have known that when its love versus money, money is never a match for love..."


End file.
